Sulfurized additives are frequently used in lubricants such as crankcase oil and gear lubricants to provide antioxidant properties and extreme pressure antiwear properties. A very effective additive serving this purpose is sulfurized dicyclopentadiene as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,031.